The Story of Lnanna
by SherpaSherpa
Summary: An extravagant of a young princess reclaiming her throne. It will bring tears to your face.


The story of Lnanna

Many people think that she is just the goddess of warfare but there is much more to it than that.

Chapter 1:

The woman on the loading screen is the god of war as you said but there is more of a story than just that. When she was a little girl her father would always say to her, "one day you will be a queen just like your mother. Her father was the king of all of Zúthmar. Zúthmar was a beautiful place for a long time. There were beautiful gardens. There were many holy temples and there was even a beautiful castle for the royal family. The girl's name was Annathela. Annathela loved to roan the castle. She was only nine years old at this time. She dreamed of once becoming the queen of all Zúthmar. Annathela's father had a brother. His name was Darmis. Darmis wishes that he could be king since he was a child too but his brother also Annathela's father, King Luger, Was older so he became king. Ever since the day king Luger became king his brother, Luger, Has been planning revenge. He promised himself that one day he would be king even if it meant to kill all of the royal family.

Chapter 2:

One day Annathela was playing around in the gardens of Zúthmar when suddenly she heard a bell ring. She knew what this meant and she didn't dare hope it was true. It was the ambush bell. When the ambush bell is rang it means there is an attack coming. Annathela ran to the castle to see where her parents were. They had already gone down to the shelter. She ran as fast as he could to the secret wall. She pulled the book and the wall opened to reveal the shelter and inside the shelter was her mother, father, and Darmis. She was very surprised to see Darmis there but she was more worried so she ran inside the shelter and closed the door shut. Now 9 year old annathela was very scared. Once they were all calmed down he father said, "now that you guys are all settled down I must go and help fight." Annathela started to cry and tried to grab onto her father but her mother held her tight. That night when Annathela's mother and Darmis were asleep. She opened the door to the shelter and walk out. Annathela was very scared but she was determined to find her father. She was walking in the gardens to freshen up a bit wen she saw a body on the ground. She couldn't make out who it was because she was to far away. She ran to the medical room and called for help. Then she ran back to where the body was and when she looked closer she notices who it was. It was her father

Chapter 3:

Annathela just stood there. She was shaking. She couldn't move. Her father, the man who had raised her, the man who had loved her, and the man who taught her was now dead. See didn't cry and she didn't rub she just stood there. Her mother hadn't come out of the shelter yet. She unfroze and she ran to the shelter. In the shelter he saw he mother, on the ground ad her neck cute open. This time Annathela screamed and this time she ran but not to the medics. She ran out of the castle and out of the kingdom. When she stopped it was the morning and she was in the middle of a forest. Her father had taught her what to do if she were ever Aline in the wilderness. She grabbed branches and cut them with a sharp stone. She took leaves and moss to put on the branches. That was her shelter. That night she slept outside and wondered, "Who would have killed my mother and father?" she though long and hard about this but she could understand. She went on to live in the wilderness.

Chapter 4:

8 years later:

Annathela woke up one morning and went to feed the birds. She was very used living in the wilderness. It had been 8 years and now Annathela was 17. She had changed her name to the name that she heard in one of her dreams. Her new name was Lnanna. Lnanna had build a very nice shelter made from animal skin, twigs, and moss. She ha build her own Knives and A bow and arrow. Every day she would hunt and catch something. Them she would cook it on a fire and eat it. She had forgotten most everything about the kingdoms until one night. It was night time and Lnanna went to sleep. She had a dream that an angel was with her. The angel said, "Greetings Lnanna. I am the angel Ra. I have been sent by god to show you the truth of what really happened to your mother and father." The angel explained how when she left the shelter Damis wasn't there either. He had stabbed her father in the chest from behind. Once Darmis saw that you had left the shelter he snuck into the shelter and cut open her throat. Then Damis pretended to awake and cry for there deaths. He became king and now rules all of Zúthmar. Zúthmar is an evil place and has been partly destroyed. After Lnanna heard this she said to the angel, "What must I do?" The angel replied, "I have granted you the Powers of warfare and you shall forever be known as Lnanna the goddess of Warfare. Here is a sword that shall help you in your battles. The swords name is Osiris. It will only work in your hands. The sword had a blue luck Lnanna." Then Lnanna woke up. She thought it was just a dream when she felt something next to her. It was glowing. It was Osiris.

Chapter 5:

That morning Lnanna went her look out tree where sue could see all of Zúthmar. He made a map of how to get there without being seen. Apparently Darmis had thought that Lnanna was killed. She followed her map all the way to the kingdom gates. She decided to go through the secret path that only her father, her mother, and she only knew. She went to the Side of the kingdoms and pushed in a secret brick. An entrance suddenly appeared which led into the king's study. In the study was Darmis. Lnanna went into the study and went up to Darmis. Darmis was very surprised that Lnanna was still alive. He said, "Annathela it has been a long time. Where have you gone? We all though you were dead." Lnanna replied, "I'm no longer known as Annathela I am now know as Lnanna Goddess of Warfare and protector and leader of this kingdom." she went up to face Darmis. They were inches away from each other. Lnanna said, "I know what you have done to both of my parent and what you have done to this kingdom. I will give you a chance. Turn yourself in and give the rightful place as ruler of Zúthmar or pay the consequences." Darmis laughed, "I am not foolish enough to fall for your bluffs. Now begone. Guards!" Lnanna ran out of the kingdoms and went back to her shelter an plotted the battle to reclaim the kingdom.

chapter 6:

That night she had another dream. The angel Ra had calle to speak with her again. He said, "I have granted you the powers to call upon the Guardian of Zúthmar. This dragon is called Obelisk. Obelisk will only respond to royal blood which means Darmis can't call upon him. Whenever you wish to call upon Obelisk just chant the words 'Krata Sya' and Obelisk shall come before you." Lnanna woke up. She had prepared her armor and her sword. She chanted, "Krata Sya." All of a sudden Obelisk appeared before her. Obelisk spoke to her through her mind. Obelisk said 'what do you wish Queen Lnanna?' Lnanna replied, 'Today will be a horrible day and a death for many people. We will be going to war against Zúthmar to reclaim my throne from Darmis.' She climbed onto Obelisk and said, 'take me to the gate of Zúthmar.' Obelisk flew to the gates of Zúthmar she told obelisk to help battle against these people. She spoke he voice very loud to Darmis ho was at the very font of the gate. She said, "This is your last chance forfeit the war and turn yourself in. Fight me and you shall die." Darmis relied, "We shall fight you and you shall bow before us in the new era of Zúthmar!" Just then men started Running to her with swords and armor. The battle had begun.

Chapter 7:

She had taken out Osiris and used the sword's power to blast half of the men to dust. She started to attack. One by one people were being killed until only one man was ran up to him but right before she was about to kill him Darmis stabbed her from behind. She started bleeding. Darmis kneeled down to he and spoke smoothly, "I knew since the day you were born that one day you be kneeling to me even if it is on your death bed. Goodby sweet Lnanna." Just when Darmis was about to walk away Lnanna spoke, "you are foolish to think I am dying. I am a goddess I can't die. Now you shall kneel before me!" She stood up and ran to Darmis and sliced his neck open. Then she fell to the ground and started crying. The kingdom of Zúthmar was conquered. Queen Lnanna was at her rightful place. It was time to build a new era of Zúthmar

The End


End file.
